RWBY: Gohan and Piccolo's New Adventure
by Gunslinger1873
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo find themselves on a strange, new world with wierd creatures, people weapons…is…is that a gun scythe? Please read, rate, and review
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is Gunslinger here, and I welcome you to my first fanfic. Since I'm new here, I would like to get as much help as possible in making this, and becoming better at writing in general.**

 **For my first story, it is RWBY x Dragon Ball Z. I am a big fan of these two anime series and so are a lot of my friends, who practically forced me to write this. But enough about that and let's get to it.**

 **First: This takes place in the time gap between Z and Super. I'm not good with the time frame for Dragon Ball, so just for the sake of this story, this takes place six months after the Majin Buu Saga, but also six months before the Battle of Gods Saga in Super. Also, Gohan is 17, and is transported with Piccolo to Remnant right as Roman Torchwick begins robbing the Dust shop in the first episode.**

 **Second: Gohan x Videl fans, please don't hurt me, but they are not together in this story. I wanted to have candidates for Gohan's girlfriend here, and maybe Piccolo if people like it. That being said the girls are:**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Penny Polendina**

 **Glynda Goodwitch (maybe)**

 **Winter Schnee (maybe)**

 **Neo (maybe)**

 **Harem (maybe)**

 **Third: Jaune doesn't exist here (Arkos fans please don't hurt me either). I had been debating this when I was first given the concept, but after some thinking and discussions with the friends who wanted me to do this, he will be replaced by Gohan. Also, as to why Cinder and Emerald aren't potential candidates, I'll leave their fates up to you.**

 **Fourth: Other stories like this have a DBZ villain make a big appearance that completely rocks the entire world of Remnant in one way or another, but I want Gohan to adapt to the world he's in and help change everything completely. The only thing close to a Dragon Ball villain appearing, for right now at least, is probably a dream sequence, hallucination, or simulation that either the RWBY characters or Gohan and Piccolo have to further understand Universe 7 and everything related to it. If I do add a major DBZ villain, I want to leave that up to you.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

""- speech

 _Italics-_ thoughts

Chapter 1: Where are we?! A New Adventure!

 _Gohan's POV_

It has been six months since my father defeated Majin Buu, and so far things have been normal. Or at least, as normal as they can get in my crazy world. Since having my full potential unlocked by the Elder Kai, I have decided to truly start training again, and honestly, I feel a lot stronger than I did before Majin Buu became a problem. My mom still hounds me to continue studying, of course, but she finally see the need to get stronger since Earth has been restored.

Right now I'm training with my first mentor, Piccolo. He's a Namekian, with green skin, pointed ears and pink spots on his arms so they can stretch. He's wearing his signature purple gi and brown shoes with a white turban and purple top, and his white cape. "Alright Gohan, don't hold back" he says. "Wouldn't dream of it, Piccolo" is my reply. With that we charge at each other.

 _3rd Person POV_

Faster than anyone can react the two fighters seemingly disappear as shockwaves erupt from the blows delivered by them. Gohan goes for a punch but Piccolo catches it and tries to kick but it is countered by Gohan who manages to successfully land a left hook to Piccolo's jaw. The Namekian stumbles back slightly, but recovers in time to dodge Gohan's assault of punches and kicks. Seeing an opportunity to attack, he catches Gohan's next two punches and knees him in the solar plexus, making him double over and allowing for a chance to throw him to the other side of the wasteland. "Alright, time to end this" Piccolo now gathers two ki spheres in his hands, "HELLZONE GRENADE!!!", with that he launches his attack at his student. Gohan regains his senses in time to see the multiple ki blasts headed his way and circling him. He charges his ki and creates a small barrier as the blasts start closing in on him, effectively protecting him and letting him charge and land a kick to Piccolo's chest, sending him flying. "My turn", Gohan charged at Piccolo, "BURST RUSH!!!" When he got close enough, Gohan unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks before knocking Piccolo down to power ground. Once Piccolo recovered, Gohan fired a kamehameha at him. "Okay… you win" Piccolo said while breathing heavily, trying to regain his energy.

"Wow, that sure took a lot out of me, I really need to get back into shape," Gohan replied, just as exhausted as his mentor. As they stood there, Gohan noticed a weird… ripple in the distance that was slowly growing.

"Hey Piccolo, what's that over there" Gohan asked, pointing at the ripple. Looking over at the anomaly, Piccolo saw that a tear was forming at the center, with a bright light and electricity in the middle. "Gohan, we have to leave NOW" Piccolo shouted once he saw the tear.

As they were both about to fly away, a bolt of electricity from the anomaly struck them, and in an instant, the two warriors were gone.

 _From Dust Till Dawn, Vale, Remnant_

A man in a white suit with black pants and shoes, a bowler hat, orange hair covering his right eye, a cigar in his mouth, and a black cane is walking to a small store with multiple men in black suits with red ties, red sunglasses, black hats, and carrying guns and…red… swords? These men enter the store where the man in white says "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

The rest of the men point their guns at the shopkeeper, who fearfully tells them, "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" Hearing this, the white suited man says, "We're not here for money," then he turns to the others and says, "Grab the Dust."

Outside, a strange tear opens in midair and out come two strange shapes. Upon closer inspection, they are revealed to be Gohan and Piccolo. Slowly, Gohan wakes up and eats a senzu beam to regain his senses. Then he feeds one to Piccolo, who begins to recover as well.

"Um…Piccolo," Gohan says while pointing at the sky. "What is it, Gohan," Piccolo asks and then looks to where he is pointing, seeing the broken moon. Gohan continues, "I don't think we're on Earth anymore." "You think," Piccolo asks rhetorically.

They then hear glass breaking and something hit the ground. Following the noise, they see a girl with dark red hair in black and red gothic style clothing and a red cloak armed with a giant mechanical scythe surrounded by men in suits holding swords and another man in white standing there in preparation for a fight.

"Okay…" the man in white says, then looks to his henchmen, "get her."

In an instant, all the men, save for the one in white, are on the ground unconscious and two new people are standing in the middle of the downed men. One is a man with spiked hair and a orange gi with a blue undershirt, wrist bands, belt, and boots. The second is an… alien(?)… wearing a purple gi with a blue belt, wrist bands, brown shoes, white turban and cape.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were," the man then looks to the girl and the two new arrivals, "Well, Red, Orange, and Green, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part wa-" he is cut off by a strong pain in his solar plexus. He looks up to see Piccolo, who then throws him to Gohan. Gohan hold out his fist where the man's face connects with it, effectively knocking him unconscious. Piccolo nods at Gohan, and the man is left at the door of the shop, and the two are about to head until…

"Ohmygoshthatwassocoolhowdidyoudothatnotevenimthatfast," they are stopped by the girl standing in front of them with her hands on her cheeks and stars in her eyes.

Gohan and Piccolo look at each other in confusion until they hear heels clicking. They then look to see a blond woman with her hair in a bun with a few curls, green eyes and glasses, white long sleeved shirt with a keyhole neckline, black pencil skirt, back booth with bronze heels, and a black cape with a purple inside and designed to endwith flames and arrows at the bottom. She has a stern look on her face that reminds Gohan of his mother and says to the three, "All of you are coming with me immediately."

"We're not going anywhere," Piccolo retorts with a matching glare and his arms crossed, "not until you tell us why."

"Piccolo please," Gohan says, "not now, we'll get our answers later, let's just go so we can clear this up, this doesn't have to end in a fight." At this point, Gohan is practically begging for Piccolo to just let it go.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, this could get ugly real fast," says the woman. "Is that a threat, lady," Piccolo asks in a dangerous tone and begins to adopt a fighting stance. The woman replies, "You'll see soon enough just who you're dealing with."

"Glynda, stand down," a new voice says, and they look to see another man. This new figure has silver hair and brown eyes covered by small spectacles, a buttoned vest under a black suit with dark green pants, and black trouser shoes. He is holding a cane and a mug of… coffee(?)… hot cocoa(?) **(A/N: Seriously, what is in that mug? I forgot).** "Ruby Rose. You… have silver eyes," the man says, causing Gohan and Piccolo to raise an eyebrow and look at each other in more confusion.

"So, I understand you can fight with a scythe," the man says, referring to the girl, now known as Ruby. She nods, and the man continues, "I've only seen one scythe fighter of high skill, which I'm positive you have. A dusty old Qrow." Hearing that name, Ruby replies, "Oh, that's my uncle Qrow," at this Gohan and Piccolo go wide-eyed while Ruby continues, "he teaches at Signal Academy where I go to. I was originally not good with it before he started training me, but now I've gotten really good."

"I see, but why exactly is someone so young walking with a scythe in hand," the man asks and Ruby says, "Well, I want to be a Huntress." He then asks, "You want to slay monsters?" Ruby nods, " I only have two more years at Signal and then I'm going to Beacon. My sister is actually going this year to become a Huntress, and I was taught to help people, so I thought I could make a career out of it and I love the romanticism behind Huntsmen and Huntresses and what they do."

"Do you know who I am," the man asks after listening to Ruby. "You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon," she replies. Ozpin continues, " If I'm correct, you want to attend my school?" "More than anything," Ruby replies and Ozpin says, "Well, okay then, you've been personally accepted early," much to everyone's shock.

"I'd suggest going home to pack, Miss Rose, the year starts tomorrow," Ozpin says and Ruby leaves. "Now do you mind telling us who you two are," Ozpin asked Gohan and Piccolo. "I'm Son Gohan, and this is my mentor, Piccolo," Gohan introduced both of them with Piccolo grunting in acknowledgment, "we're… not from here." "Care to explain, Mr. Son," Glynda asked, not getting what he meant. At this Piccolo answered, "It means we're not from Remnant, we were transported here somehow with no way to get home." With this revelation, Glynda went wide-eyed and Ozpin raised an eyebrow in interest. As far as anyone on Remnant knew or was concerned, space travel was practically impossible. Dust doesn't work outside the atmosphere, so there must be some explanation.

"As plausible as your predicament is, I'm afraid we're a little skeptical about your claim. Dust is useless outside the atmosphere, so space travel is impossible," Glynda said, to which Piccolo replied, "Well it's the truth. Besides, has this planet experimented with other potential fuel sources other than this 'Dust' that seems to be everywhere," Piccolo asked in annoyance. He was patient, but this woman was really starting to irritate with her attitude. Glynda shot him a short lived glare, as Piccolo narrowed his eyes, which started to glow.

Ozpin cleared his throat to dispel the tension and continued, "If I may ask, what is this 'Earth' like so I could have some insight on your world, assuming your not lying." He fully believed they were telling the truth, especially because Piccolo was obviously an alien. People don't just have green and pink skin with pointed ears and not potentially be from another planet, if his experience with the supernatural taught him anything.

Deciding that the only way they would get their answers was by talking, Piccolo and Gohan told them everything. They told Ozpin and Glynda about ki, the Dragon Balls, and the Saiyans. They explained the history of Earth, complete with the adventures of Gohan's father, Goku, and how he was of the aforementioned Saiyan race, one of the last few pure Saiyans in existence, and about Frieza, the galactic tyrant responsible for the eradication of most of the Saiyans. They talked about Trunks coming from the future to help with the Androids, and how Cell came to be from another future, and about their most recent enemy, Majin Buu, an ancient being of chaos who was defeated and killed by Goku, bringing a new era of peace until they were brought to Remnant. Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda just stood there in interest and hidden shock (Ozpin) and silent but noticeable fear (Goodwitch).

"That… is quite the story you have there Mr. Son", Ozpin said. He was very interested in their capabilities before but now the tale of their defending their own world made him more determined to have the new visitors on his side of the war with **her**. At this point, he was willing to take any chance presented to him if it meant he had an advantage. Glynda, on the other hand, was uncertain. While she couldn't deny that they would be valuable allies to have against **her** , she couldn't be certain on what would happen after everything is said and done. Would they be the next threat to Remnant? She quickly eliminated that thought, as their story told her otherwise. But what about if one of their enemies managed to come back from the dead as Goku did and decided to set his sights here? That would put more lives at stake, but assuming their friends came over as well, or if they didn't leave back home yet, then they _might_ have a chance at survival. So with this in mind, she supposed they had no other choice.

"I suppose now you wish to learn of our world," Ozpin said, earning two nods. "Since I also have an offer I'd like to make, it would be best to not withhold any information should you accept, correct" he asked, once again getting nods. So Ozpin and Goodwitch told them everything. Everything from the Grimm, Huntsmen and Huntressess, the Maidens, and Salem were explained. Glynda and the two fighters were especially shocked with learning Ozpin was cursed with reincarnation whenever his body was destroyed. Glynda because this was hidden from her, and Gohan and Piccolo because this never happened in their reality.

"Now, the offer I'd like to make is to give the both of you positions at Beacon," Ozpin said, getting reactions of shock and interest. "Because of his age, Mr. Son will be a student while I believe Piccolo would make a good disciplinarian to ease Glynda's duties, which could also be beneficial to raising the skills of our other students," he explained and let the two processes this while he spoke with his assistant. "Are you sure about this, sir? I don't deny that they would be of great help, but what if we're not able to send them back home," Glynda asked. She was supportive of bringing them in to help against Salem, but she doubted Ironwood would just let them do as they pleased. He would most likely try to have them detained by saying they were a threat and his arrogance could get them in a lot of trouble with their allies if he couldn't control himself. "Is it because of James," Ozpin asked, and was answered with a yes, "It would be best if we explain their situation first and tread lightly with their predicament, he may help in sending them back, but yes, the real problem lies in materials for interdimensional technology more than anything else." As far as he knew, the idea of traveling between universes was just that, an idea. Other universes were thought to be impossible up until just an hour ago, and any sort of technology of this extent was purely experimental. But he supposed there was nothing they could do at the moment so he didn't dwell on it.

"After a brief discussion with my mentor, we accept your offer, Professor," Gohan said, then Piccolo spoke, "On the condition that you don't withhold information from us. Our main priority is getting back to Earth, and we need you and you allies for that, but we won't hesitate to show you why hiding information or crossing us are bad ideas." He accepted because of the new threat of Salem, but he still didn't Ozpin. There was something about him that didn't sit right with Piccolo. It may have been because of his immortality, but he felt there was more to it than a curse. But he would just have to wait until then.

Relieved, Ozpin spoke, "Very well then, Mr. Son and Piccolo, I welcome you to Remnant."

 **FINALLY, this took me a whole week to finish. I feel so much better now that this first chapter is complete.**

 **Now: For those asking, "Why did you use Ultimate Gohan," well… it's because I never really saw any with this version of him. I seen plenty with Teen Gohan and Future Gohan, and while those are good, I wanted Ultimate Gohan to have a chance to step into the spotlight. I can't wait to see how it turns out.**

 **As for power scaling. This isn't something I didn't want to bother with, but I know I'll get comments about it anyway. I've done some calculations and comparisons, and so far, the strongest character in the RWBY Universe (either Salem or Silver Eyes Empowered Ruby), is probably at the level of Android Saga 17/18. This is just a rough calculation, I may be wrong, so either bear with me or give a better estimate.**

 **For the pairing, it was discussed up at the beginning of the chapter, as said before, I'll leave Cinder and Emerald to you, but the girls are:**

 **\- Ruby Rose**

 **\- Weiss Schnee**

 **\- Blake Belladonna**

 **\- Yang Xiao Long**

 **\- Nora Valkyrie**

 **\- Pyrrha Nikos**

 **\- Coco Adel**

 **\- Velvet Scarlatina**

 **\- Penny Polendina**

 **\- Glynda Goodwitch (maybe)**

 **\- Winter Schnee (maybe)**

 **\- Neo (maybe)**

 **\- Harem (maybe)**

 **And for the dreams/hallucinations/simulations in which a Dragon Ball villain may appear, those lucky candidates are:**

 **\- Broly**

 **\- Frieza**

 **\- Cell**

 **\- Buu**

 **\- Bojack**

 **That is all I had left to cover before the next chapter, so see you next time on Dragon Ba—wait…know what? Nevermind, just see ya until next chapter.**

 **And please, read and review.**


	2. AN

**Hey, this is Gunslinger, and I am making this update to clarify some things.**

 **First: Sorry if the chapter seemed forced or rushed. This is my first time, and I was basically going in blind when it comes to writing. That being said, I greatly appreciated the reviews I got and will try to write more according to this advice.**

 **Second: The pairing part did come a lot earlier than it should have, but like I said before, I have little experience. Also, because of many requests, Harem is no more, but counting those votes too, the girls from greatest to least are:**

 **\- Weiss Schnee: 5**

 **\- Ruby Rose: 4**

 **\- Yang Xiao Long: 2**

 **\- Blake Belladonna: 2**

 **\- Pyrrha Nikos: 2**

 **\- Neo: 2**

 **\- Nora Valkyrie: 1**

 **\- Velvet Scarlatina: 1**

 **\- Coco Adel: 1**

 **\- Penny Polendina: 1**

 **\- Winter Schnee: 1**

 **\- Glynda Goodwitch: 1**

 **Also, no pairing for Piccolo.**

 **Third: Thanks for the power comparisons, I really needed those. So since Salem is about King Piccolo's level, if not weaker, things are really going to be bad for the enemies. Also, still nothing about Cinder, Emerald, or potential villain appearances, so there's that.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I usually make these when I have time, which I haven't had a lot of lately. Hopefully, it'll be soon so I don't have to keep you waiting.**

 **That it for today guys, see you next time.**


End file.
